Last Promise
by anorexia kills
Summary: [One-Shot] Young six-year-old Seto's final words and thoughts to his Mother's grave.. "Mommy, please don't go.. I don't need a baby brother.."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**----------------**

**Last Promise**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

**----------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The rain was pouring heavily from the darkened gray skies on that summer afternoon, as thunder rumbled loudly, and lightning flashed throughout the sky. It was a gloomy day for many, especially to a young little boy.

Holding an umbrella tightly, the young boy stood in front of the tombstone silently by himself. His face was emotionless, showing no pain or sorrow for his loss. He continued to stare at it, forgetting all around him.

"Mom. . ." the six year old boy whispered quietly. ". . .why did you have to go away?" he asked her, hurt now writen on his face.

He knew he wasn't going to get a reply. She was gone. Forever. He would never see her again, never hug her again, or talk to her again. It had only been a few days since her death, and already he missed her greatly.

"You promised me you would always be there for me. You promised! I need you now!" he said angrily. "Where are you? You promised!" he continued on.

He didn't understand how she had died. His Father had told him that she had died giving birth to his new baby brother. It confused him, seeing as other families had a lot of children, and their Mommy was still around. When he had told his Father that, he had simply said it's different from everyone and that he would understand when he was older.

The young brunette dropped the umbrella on the floor, as he looked up at the gray sky. "God, you can take my baby brother back! I don't want him anymore. I just want my Mommy back." He yelled at the sky.

Finally, tears left his eyes, as he cried, letting all his pain out. "Mommy please don't go! I don't need a brother anymore. I promise I'll be a good boy, I swear, and I'll eat all my vegetables too." He promised her, as he cried to the gray stone.

"Just don't go. . . don't leave me Mom. . . I need you. . " He continued to cry. "Don't you love me anymore? Don't you miss me?" he asked her sadly.

"Mokuba is a bad boy, he took you away from me, and now your gone! It's not fair! I don't want you to go! You said. . . that you'd never leave me. . . that. . . we would be a big happy family when the baby came. . . you promised!" He shouted angrily at her, as he stood up.

"You're a liar! I hate you Mom! I hate you!" Seto cried angrily, as he continued to shout.

The young brunette fell to his knees, as he began to catch his breath. "I hate you. . ." he whispered silently to the stone. He closed his eyes slowly, clenching his fists, as he remembered their last conversation.

_"Seto, are you excited?"_

_"Of course Mommy! I want to meet my baby brother! I'm going to teach him all sorts of stuff. I'm going to be the best big brother in the whole world!" the young boy said proudly._

_"I'm sure you are Sweetheart." She smiled at her son._

_"Were going to be best friends!" He said excitedly._

_"I bet you will." She smiled._

_The young boy looked at the clock beside her bed. "Wow! It's almost nine o'clock Mom! I better get to bed!" he said tiredly._

_His Mother looked at him, smiling, "Seto, before you go, can you promise me something?" she asked him, as she pulled her Son closer to her. _

_The baby was to be expected any day now, and she needed him to promise her something, incase she didn't make it. The doctor had warned her of the risk, and that having the baby, might result in her death. But she chose to go through with it. She wouldn't dream of not having it, no matter what the risk was._

_"Sure Mom, anything!"_

_Her eyes began to tear up. "Promise me, that no matter what happens, no matter what, that you'll always be there for your little brother. That you'll watch over him, protect him, and love him. That you'll always be by his side no matter what. Can you promise me that?" she asked, as tears finally fell._

_"I promise Mom. Forever. You don't need to cry." He smiled gently, as he wiped her tears away. "I'm a big boy, and big boys don't break promises." He added, giving her a tight hug._

_"Of course not." She laughed, as she hugged her son tightly._

_"You never ever have to worry Mom."_

_"I know."_

_"Now, are you ready for bed Sweetheart?" she asked him._

_"Yep! All ready." He said, as he kissed her cheeked, and hugged her once more. "Goodnight Mom." He said, yawning, as he jumped off her bed._

_"Night Sweetheart._

_Seto ran out of the room. But as quickly as he had left, he had returned, his head poking into the room. "Hey Mom?" he called out._

_"Yes Seto?"_

_"I love you." He said, before disappearing again._

_"I love you to Seto. . ."_

That was the last time he had ever seen her alive.

Through the night, she had been rushed to the hospital to give birth to the baby, dying soon after.

Seto's eyes opened, as he was brought back to the world. He stood up silently, as he looked at her grave. "I'm sorry Mom." He said quietly, ashamed for how he had yelled to her. "I don't hate you." He added.

"I'm going to miss you though. A lot." He said softly, as he sighed sadly. "I just wished you didn't have to go." He added gently, as his anger left him. He knew being angry with her wouldn't do anything now. It wouldn't bring her back.

"Seto? Come on Son, we need to go now." His Father called out, breaking the Seto from his thoughts.

"Coming Dad!" He called back.

Seto looked up at the gray sky, "I'll never forget you, your in my heart always. I love you Mommy, forever, and don't worry." he smiled. "A promise is a promise. I won't break it. I swear!" He whispered, remembering the last promise he had made to her, before running back to is Father.

_I'm a big boy you know._

**_And big boys don't break promises._**

****

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_I hope you guys liked my little one-shot! I'm thinking of adding another part to it, but this time when Seto's older, that is, if you guys want. Please review and tell me what you think guys! I'd really appreciate it!_


End file.
